1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method of construction of a container or closure used to cool a liquid by means of pervaporation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Evaporative cooling of both dwellings and water originated in Ancient Egypt and subsequently spread eastward through the Middle-East and Iran, to the north of India, westward across north Africa to southern Spain and other regions suffering from a hot and dry climate. In the initial use of this process non-glazed clay pots were used for centuries for the storage of water with the added side benefit of cooling the liquid water contents by absorbing and wicking the water to the outer clay surface followed by the evaporation of the water from this surface. Unfortunately, evaporation directly from the outer clay surface eventually lead to scale formation and reduced cooling efficiency as the minerals build up on this surface reducing the liquid permeability and lowering the liquid vapor pressure.
Other methods based on heat transfer reduction from the environment to the liquid have been used. Methods that have been used include vacuum and air gap thermoses, and foam insulative jackets. Additional devices using ice, frozen cold packs or sticks have been used to compensate for heating by surrounding environment and the return of the liquid in the container to ambient temperature. In all these cases the design of the system necessitates that either the liquid contents, a separate chamber and/or the shell of the bottle be cooled which can lead to excessive weight issues in addition to a liquid volume displacement loss in the container. In all of these methods the temperature of the liquid will equilibrate and eventually return to the ambient temperature.
Pervaporation (PV) is defined as a combination of matrix vapor permeation and evaporation. From 1987 on, membrane pervaporation has gained wide acceptance by the chemical industry for the separation and recovery of liquid mixtures (Chemical Engineering Progress, pp. 45–52, July 1992). The technique is characterized by the introduction of a barrier matrix between a liquid and a gaseous phase. A liquid is in intimate contact with one side of the matrix. Mass transfer of vapor occurs selectively to the gas side of the matrix resulting in the loss of liquid or the loss of select volatile liquid components and the loss of evaporative latent heat. The process is termed pervaporation because of the unique combination of vapor “permeation” through the porous matrix and the liquid to vapor phase change “vaporization”. Without heat added to the liquid, the temperature falls due to the latent heat of vaporization until an equilibrium temperature is reached where the heat absorbed from the environment is equal to the latent heat lost due to liquid evaporation at the matrix surface or within the pores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,931 illustrates the use of an evaporative cooling PTFE membrane device using a stream of fluid in a laminar flow profile above a membrane in order to cool an attached device or environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,741 illustrates the use of a pervaporative cooling matrix to cool the surface of the plate of an electrochemical cell. The moist plate may be made from uncatalyzed PTFE-bonded electrode material, a suitable porous sintered powder, porous fibers, or even a porous polymer film. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,601 demonstrates the use of evaporative cooling in a circulating porous hollow heat exchanger to obtain a cooled fluid.